kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Taki
(as Taki Genesis Type) / (by ; as Taki Supreme Type) (pseudonym) |season = Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time |motif = Ninja, Elements, Kanji, , Sealing symbols (common) Flute (Victory Armor) Quartz Watch, Power Suit, G7 System (Galaxy Armor) Hybrid Smartwatch, Hirigana, Evening cicada, Oni (Taki Genesis Type) Quartz Watch, Hirigana, Dragonfly, European Knight, Soul Calibur (Taki Supreme Type) |type = Protagonist (Taki Gaiden) Anti-Hero/Heroine |rider = yes |affiliation = Fu-Ma Ninja Clan (Original Timeline) Herself |homeworld = Earth (Soul series Original Timeline) |firstepisode = Memento Mori (chronologically) Fast Forward (production-wise) |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = Asana Mamoru (Live Action) Cynthia Holloway (Since Soulcalibur III, Taki Gaiden; English dub) |label2 = Kamen Rider Taki |complex2 = |-|BeyonDriver = |-|Ziku-Driver = }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= is a guest character originating from the Soul series, and is the female lead of Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined, later the main protagonist of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time. She, along with her disciple, Natsu stumble 400 years into the future, where Soul Edge no longer exists, but is dragged into the battle between the Kamen Riders and the Space Demon Clan Kamui Tribe, and subsequently the , and lastly . Following the merging of the , Taki rekindles her objective in destroying Soul Edge in the past after meeting her future daughter. After learning that her original timeline was rebooted, she becomes an anomaly to the new timeline and subsequently encountered an alternate timeline version of herself, but still extended her mission in the new timeline to destroy the cursed sword. In addition, Taki would also be involved in the ensuing conflict between Kamen Riders and and the and their . After an encounter with her future self, who entrusts her the after her sealed Ridewatch awakens as the Taki , she gains the ability to transform into . History :For this character's canon history, go to her main article in Soul Calibur Wiki Stumbling 400 Years into the Future :Main article: Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time :Main article: Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time Personality 1= about the risks of being entwined to Soul Calibur|The Azure Knight ~A.D. 1584~}} |-| 2= . admitting that humans are their own monsters.|A.D. 1589: Perfect World}} As a ninja, Taki puts her mission above everything else. She will end evil through her own ways. She seems to show concern to some people who are connected with Soul Edge (i.e. Sophitia) and warns them the dangers of the evil blade. She can be emotionless and serious, as a ninja should be. She easily sees through deceptions and will use the best attack to defeat her opponent. Taki truly cares for her apprentice, Natsu, having chosen to take an active part in raising her due to her own perceived failure in stopping Arahabaki in time. However, she has mentally prepared herself to 'do what's necessary' if the seal containing the demon within Natsu were ever broken. Throughout Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined, Taki also develops a rivalry towards bounty hunter Samus Aran, despite that they're very alike in terms of their personalities and duties, neither of them harbor any ill will towards each other, only that Taki is interested to duel her at a given chance, similar to 's encounters with . After meeting with Goro Izumi, she's very cold towards him, despite his arrogant and narcissistic bravado. She ends up commandeering his mansion for her own benefit. Despite her stern and ruthless personality, Taki is not entirely bereft of kindness and empathy, she cares for her allies and loved ones alike aside from her student. She even shows geniune concern towards Goro, especially when he recklessly fought one of the Kamui Tribe's demons to protect his precious technology. Despite her lack of interest to forms of romantic relationship, she eventually becomes more romantically involved with him to the point that she realizes that her strength is also drawn from her love towards not just Goro, but from the people who believed in her. She also cares for her future daughter's well-being despite their awkward start. A running gag throughout the story is Taki's experience with culture shock after she and Natsu ended 410 years into the future, her unfamiliarity with the modern era is explored thoroughly. While her disciple Natsu, is very quick to adapt into the present day, Taki is taking time to blend in the current society and usually forces herself to ask help from other people such as Goro and Anzu. Overtime, Taki eventually learns much more in adapting and getting experience in the modern era. During Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, Taki comes to doubt of her own existence in the past after encountering the other Taki of 1586; where she shows a self-deprecating nature facing turmoil and confusion from within. Regardless of these flaws, her determination to return from the past also stems from rekindling her objective in destroying Soul Edge. As the story progresses, Taki easily adapts with modern and futuristic technologies such as piloting a and using the 's Phone and Gun mode functionalities. After reigniting her goal in destroying Soul Edge, Taki is more willing to protect her allies and loved ones in the present to prevent them from being drawn to the cursed sword, the same thing applies to Soul Calibur. When becomes focused in seeking after the spirit sword and use it to kill before he becomes , Taki is determined to stop him from doing so before Geiz might eventually become a puppet to the spirit sword. Though she is mostly focused in destroying Soul Edge, Taki is willing to drag herself into the battle between Zi-O and Geiz against the Time Jackers and their Another Riders. When asked of her involvement, Taki will simply reply that she is just a "wildcard" in that she places herself in neutral ground between opposing parties. She is more willing to form alliances with enemies (i.e., the Time Jackers) in case facing an even bigger threat. Prior to her becoming Natsu's master, and subsequently meeting with the inhabitants of the present day, Taki is also shown to have a bitter, cynical, and apathetic personality which stems from being bent of destroying both Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. In the orginal timeline, she could not care less with the likes of Ivy and Siegfried's quest for redemption even if they were connected with either of the Soul swords and would not hesitate to kill them if they cross with her. In the present, this same mindset would relapse following the end of the Great Malfested War combined with (PTSD), Taki has somehow became paranoid and self-destructive; given the realization that the casualties of the second Evil Seed and the Great War was her own doing. It grew even worse after witnessing the deaths of and right before her eyes, to the point she resorts to drowning her sorrows and isolate herself from her close friends. This, however, doesn't stop them from worrying her, namely Geiz and Goro. Thanks to Goro's intervention, she managed to get her act together, Taki willingly carried the weight of her sins and kept going on to atone for them, even if it meant if her close friends will shoulder her burden with them together. Taki also admits to being a realist, she often voiced contradictions in times of grim situations, to the point everyone around her call her out as a pessimist, contrasting herself from other idealists such as Goro and Sougo. She even considers humanity in general as their own monsters because that they are the root of all evil, including herself as a means of self-deprecation. Despite her contradictory and cynical worldview, Taki possesses the same anti-nihilistic mindset as Goro, expressing that humanity are capable of self-change and redemption despite their flaws; further contrasting her towards Azwel, who saw the human race as his playthings in his quest to "freeing" them from their shackles. As Kamen Rider Taki, upon entering the battle she will proclaim, Family *Toki - adoptive father and master, deceased *Goro Izumi - boyfriend and future husband, Kamen Rider G7 Icarus (XYZ) **Fubuki Izumi - future daughter *Reina Izumi - future adoptive daughter *Anzu Izumi - future sister-in-law, Kamen Rider G7 Type-S *Natsu - student Powers And Abilities , and later, . :;Genius-Level Intellect ::Though it's not explicitly shown during Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined, it seems that Taki is shown to be intelligent, having shown to have both vast historical and advanced scientific knowledge to an extent. Also, her use of the Build Ridewatch on the Zikan Kenganbrade also indicates that Taki is proficient with mathematical equation and formulae ::;Keen Manipulator :::Taki, being a ninja, is also a manipulative trickster, despite the fact that she can see through deceptions from enemies. Having putting into a test to prove if he's worthy of the by tricking him into thinking that she and seemingly betraying him, and lured the ( and ) into a trap, under the pretense of an "alliance" against in order to assassinate both of them. :;Polylingual ::Taki is fluent with and able to speak many languages, including Russian. :;Indomitable Will ::Taki is also shown to possess a sheer amount of willpower as a result of her past experiences of training and fighting demons. As of now, it seems that she has overcome Mekki-Maru's forbidden powers in that she has mastered the blade. This feat also allowed her to move during a temporal freeze caused by the , something that cannot be achieved through any means, let alone Sougo and Geiz being able to feel the Time Jackers' presence when they manipulate time. Taki's strong will was one of the key factors that granted her the Volt Miridewatch from Volt. :; manipulation ::After being first exposed to the Ridewatches, starting with the Huntress Ridewatch, and later by gathering the G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S Ridewatches; which are needed to form the GalaxyArmor, the aforementioned watches are bonded to Taki, which grants her the ability to manipulate the Ridewatches to her will. ::;Legend Riders' Powers :::Taki can tap into the powers of Legend Riders by pressing their Ridewatches, or insert the watches on the . :::*'Drive:' Summons the as a means of alternative transport, which also comes equipped with the . :::*'Cronus:' Allows Taki to emulate a variation of 's Reset, which rewinds the flow of time. This is potent enough to negate 's ability to manipulate future events, erasing the written event on his notebook. Alternately, Taki can also use Cronus's Pause to freeze time. :::*'Faiz:' When used in tandem with the Bike Ridewatch, Taki turns the into the , 's own motorcycle which transforms from Vehicle Mode to Battle Mode, acting as a support assist for Taki during battle. And as demonstrated by as Decade Faiz, Taki can take out the off Auto Vajin's right shoulder and use it as a weapon. :;Sealing Symbols ::Taki can invoke bright pink sealing symbols around her body as part of awakening Mekki-Maru to its true potential. Later on, she also gains the logo from and 's helmets on her forehead to differentiate herself from her New Timeline counterpart. :;'Time Manipulation''' ::Sometime after being exposed to the Ridewatches, Taki regains the ability to stop and/or slow time to her will. She can also do this with the aforementioned Ridewatch. ::;Time Freeze Immunity and Cancellation :::After a long period of intense training and simultaneous mastery of Ridewatches, Taki becomes unaffected by the ' ability to stop time, including that of . A feat that's highly impossible to achieve by any normal human being, let alone sheer willpower itself whereas Sougo and Geiz can still feel the Time Jackers' presence even when they freeze time. Taki can counteract the Time Jackers' time stoppage by instantly canceling them. :; Detection ::Taki somehow gains the ability to sense disturbances caused by Another Riders even from greater distances. Making it easier for Sougo and Geiz to track the Another Rider she sensed. However, this is only limited to Another Riders whose appearance and powers are based on past Kamen Riders (this also applies to Showa Rider-based Another Riders). It doesn't work on Another Riders that corresponds to future Kamen Riders. :;Knowledge of ::Taki is one of the few people (the others being , Samus Aran, and Goro Izumi) who possess knowledge of the Showa Riders. It is likely she has learned each of the Riders presumably from Tsukasa himself as and 's knowledge of past Riders are only limited to . This allows her to inform and the others of an Another Rider that took the appearance of a Showa Rider along with the original Rider itself, and at the same time had installed an app in her Ride Smapho containing archived data that included the Showa Riders. :;Shadow Stitching ::Taki is also shown to be masterful with the ability to immobilize her opponents by striking their shadows. She is also able to do so in Futurering Shinobi by empowering the in Yumi Mode with the Shinobi Miridewatch, by firing an arrow on the opponent's shadow, the opponent is rendered immobilized. :;Element Manipulation ::Shortly after attaining any elemental Futurering Forms, Taki later gains the ability to harness their elemental powers as part of her ninja arts. ::;Hydrokinesis :::Futurering Aqua Mermaid's powers grants her the ability to control water. Additionally, it is also possible for her to walk in water. :::;Liquefaction ::::Exclusively to Futurering Aqua Mermaid, Taki can transform herself into a liquid form. ::;Pyrokinesis/Thermokinesis :::Futurering Jet Phoenix's powers grants her the ability to control fire and intensify extreme heat temperatures. ::;Electrokinesis/Brontekinesis :::Futurering Volt's powers grants her the ability to control lightning and thunder. ::;Aerokinesis :::Futurering Shippu allows Taki to generate cyclones and blades made of wind from Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru. ::;Geokinesis :::Futurering Rock grants her the ability to manipulate "earthen" elements including most solid objects, dirt, soil, etc. :::;Enhanced Strength ::::Taki also gains Kamen Rider Rock's Herculean strength that allows her to not only lift excessively heavy objects that are impossible beyond the standards of superhuman feat, but also uses this power to cause devastating earthquakes. ::;Cryokinesis :::Futurering Grease Blizzard's powers grants her the ability to generate cold particles. :;Weather Manipulation ::Another feature of her elemental Futurering forms. Taki can alter the weather based on the Futurering form she transforms into. ::;Hyetokinesis :::Futurering Aqua Mermaid can call out heavy rainfall on the battlefield. :::;Thundercloud/Thunderstorm Manipulation ::::Exclusive to Futurering Volt, in addition to manipulating a downpour, it is also accompanied with thunderstorms. ::;Drought Creation :::Futurering Jet Phoenix has the ability to invoke a drought, an extremely harsh sunlight so bright and hot, it can dehydrate opponents instantly. ::;Tempestakinesis :::Futurering Shippu gives Taki the ability to cause massive windstorms. ::;Sandstorm Creation :::Futurering Rock gives Taki the ability to whip up a sandstorm. The sandstorm allows Taki to be invisible within to avoid enemy detection. ::;Frigokinesis :::Futurering Grease Blizzard allows Taki to invoke either a snowstorm or hailstorm. - Formerly= :;Full Bottles Purification ::Taki also possesses a unique ability to instantly purify a Full Bottle that receives either Smash or youkai hybrid materials to make them compatible with Goro's Build Driver. Unlike 's ability that requires her purifying ability through the microwave incubator created, Taki makes use of her demon-sealing techniques to exorcise even evil spirits that is still intact inside of the bottle. :; ::Main article: Tengen Toppa Evolution ::This is Taki's super-powered ability once tapping to the Kris Naga's magical power to its fullest. Being a highly experienced ninja, Taki has to go undergo spiritual training to tap to the Kris Naga's full power in order to unlock this power, as well as a mutual connection to an individual because of Kris Naga's ability to respond to the feelings of the wielder. In this mode, Taki undergoes in a physical transformation, her hair is immediately let loosed from her usual ponytail and its immediately dyed blue, her skin tone, along with her clothing becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the bluish aura. Her demon face mask then changes transforms into diagonally triangular-shaped glasses, then into a three-pointed star-shaped visor. It is Goro who christened the name of her transformed state because of his fondness for the anime mecha, . }} Weaknesses Current= *' : Some time after the , Taki already showed signs of PTSD to the point she almost shows tendencies of paranoia, self-destructive behavior and withdrawal. This also affected her sense of self-control to the point that her willpower slowly falters. *Soul Calibur Ridewatch': According to Elysium, if Taki loses her will to fight while assuming Supreme Type, the chances is that Elysium will possess her against her will. |-| Formerly= *' : During her fight against Huntress Ninja Gamer , the latter used Maximum Mighty X on the on Taki. This causes Taki to lose the ability to harness the magical properties of Rekki-Maru and Mekki-Maru due to Maximum Mighty X's reprogramming ability, inadvertently altering the molecular bonds with the swords, at the same time destroying Mekki-Maru and permanently disabling both blades' magical properties. Later on, Mekki-Maru's glow changes from purple to light blue, whenever it senses . * : When Taki came in possession of the Kamen Rider Huntress Ridewatch, she begins to have visions of foreseen events in the future - among those are the re-merging of two Earths, a silhouetted form Taki transforms into using the Ridewatches of Huntress, G7 Icarus XYZ and G7 Type-S with an unknown device, and lastly an encounter with a . Later, the Ridewatch is revealed to steal the power of the Rider it is based on. Forms - Denryujin= '''Victory Armor The is Taki's true final form. Accessed with the Heisei Rider Fullbottles Alpha (with the powers of Kuuga to Decade) and Beta (with the powers of Double to Ex-Aid) both loaded into the Denryujin, and by playing a melody on the Denryujin's Flute Mode before activating Blade Mode, which quickly activates the suit-up sequence. Victory Armor's insert theme is entitled "Bright Burning Shout" as the ending theme for Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ Jet Phoenix Armor. - Galaxy Riser= GalaxyArmor 1= |-| 2= The is Taki's latest and most powerful form, accessed by using three . These are Huntress (Creator Gamer), G7 Icarus XYZ (EX-Strike Armor), and G7 Type-S Ridewatches. }} - Kamen Rider= Taki is fused into Goro both body and soul when the latter first assumed Jet Phoenix Armor. Later on, Goro can now use this form on his own. Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 199.23 cm *'Rider Weight': 104.25 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 125.8 t *'Kicking Power': 118.4 t *'Jump Height:' **'Base Jump Height:' 99.7 m. **'Maximum Jump height': 187.5 m. (one leap) *'Maximum Running Speed': 177 m. per 0.117 sec. *'Maximum speed at altitude': Mach 10.5 (8,056.32 mph, 12,956.4 km/h) is G7 Icarus XYZ's final form, accessed by inserting the G7 Jet Visor (loaded with the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle), inserting it into the , and turning the Vortex Lever, hence known as the . This form is comparable to Kamen Rider Double's CycloneJokerXtreme and Kamen Rider Drive's Type Tridoron. This form serves as the antithesis to 's . Of all categories of his previous forms, as well most of the other Riders - G7 Icarus XYZ has surpassed even Build and his contemporaries. Due to the Jet Phoenix Fullbottle finished with the assistance of , this is the only form where G7 Icarus XYZ can permanently destroy any of the four Pandora Demon Beasts. In this form, G7 Icarus XYZ is armed and protected with the gauntlets, a more superior version of the original gauntlets of the , for pyrokinetic attacks, the shoulder armor, the chest armor that protects the located at the center of the form's undersuit; where Taki's consciousness is stored during fusion transformation, and lastly, the leg-mounted The Flame Reviber ver.II and the antennas of the ICR Jet Tector contain , that enables G7 Icarus XYZ to open portals created from the fabric of space. This ability of creating cyberspace-like portals are alternatives as a means of gaining entry into the from the central exterior of the Sky Wall. On the back of Jet Phoenix Armor is the , a variation of the that grant him the ability to fly. Given the fact that Taki is fused both body and soul into Goro's body during transformation, the side effect of the fusion is that Taki can assume control of Goro's body when needed, as shown whenever Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are summoned. In addition of retaining the Build Driver variant G7 system weapons (XGM-01II G7 Sky Buster, XGR-02II Neo Artemis, and XGS-03II Yoshiyuki Shin), G7 Icarus XYZ can also gain access to Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru, Taki's signature dual kodachi due to the latter being fused into Goro. G7 Icarus XYZ can use the said dual kodachi whenever Taki is in control of Goro's body, since both Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are also bonded to Taki herself. *Build Driver finisher: ** '|バクネツ光線|Bakunetsu Kōsen|extra = lit., "Explosive Ray"}}: G7 Icarus XYZ crosses his forearms in a "plus" (+) formation and fires a beam of light. ** : *** : As Jet Pegasus and Shadow Winger combine into Jet Pegasus Winger, it rams the enemy right towards a cyberspace-like portal into outer space. G7 Icarus XYZ rides into Jet Pegasus Winger and races into the depths of space before ramming through the opponent with extreme force in a similar vein to Survive's Final Vent, Shippudan. *** : G7 Icarus XYZ opens several portals around the battlefield surrounding the opponent. G7 Icarus XYZ jumps into the portal, reappear from one portal after another all while delivering multiple powerful kicks from every portal he enter and exits, before finishing the opponent with the last and one-hundredth kick. The finisher's delayed reaction takes effect once all portals are closed seconds later. *** : ****'Taki': Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru's blades extend at an unprecedented length, G7 Icarus XYZ performs a cross-slash with both two blades. After Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru are sheathed back, an "X"-shaped tear is formed between the fabric of time and space, which opens a portal. It was first used to open a portal for the Space Explorers to return back to their prime parallel world. *** : Jet Phoenix Armor's insert theme, entitled "Bright Burning Shout", also doubles as the ending theme for Victory Armor Taki. }} - Taki= }} }} Equipment Devices *Fullbottle-based **Denryujin - Taki's ninjatou/flute transformation device and weapon that allows her to activate Victory Armor with the Heisei Rider Fullbottles Alpha and Beta. **Victory Braceulette - Taki's roulette-bracelet device granting her the power to use of previous Heisei Kamen Riders' Final Forms. ** - trinkets used to grant abilities and perform special attacks with the Denryujin. *Ridewatch-based **Taki Galaxy Armor ***Galaxy Riser - transformation device for GalaxyArmor. *** - transformation trinkets. ***Triwatch Holder - wrist-worn carrier strap for Ridewatches, also used in tandem with the Galaxy Riser. Worn on the right wrist. **Kamen Rider Taki *** - transformation belt, received from Taki's future self. *** - transformation belt for Taki Supreme Type. *** - transformation trinkets. Gives Taki access to future Kamen Riders' powers and Futurering forms. *** - Gives Taki access to previous Kamen Riders' powers, equipment, and vehicles. ***Triwatch Holder - wrist-worn carrier strap for Ridewatches, also used in tandem with the Galaxy Riser. Worn on the right wrist, carried on from Taki Galaxy Armor. *** - wrist-worn carrier strap for Miridewatches. Worn on the left wrist. ** - communication device **Ridesmapho - secondary communication device. Weapons Handheld weapons: *Non-Rider weapons: **Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru - Taki's personal dual kodachi. **Kris Naga - Taki's secondary dual kodachi which is used to activate Tengen Toppa Evolution. **Gurren & Lagann - Taki's katar/blade boomerang weapons. *Rider weapons: **Ryuseimaru - Taki Galaxy Armor, and later Kamen Rider Taki's primary weapon. The evolved form Rekki-Maru & Mekki-Maru after prolonged exposure to Ridewatches. Taki's twin-bladed short sword personal weapon in Galaxy Armor that can be split into a pair of daggers that utilize Ridewatches. **Zikan Kenganbrade - Kamen Rider Taki's secondary weapon. ** - One of Taki Imperial/Supreme Type's personal weapons, primarily used by . ** - One of Taki Imperial/Supreme Type's personal weapons, primarily used by . ** - One of Taki imperial Type's personal weapons, primarily used by . **Soul Calibur HeiSaber - Taki Supreme Type's personal weapon. ** - One of Taki Supreme Type's personal weapons, primarily used by Kamen Rider Zi-O II and Zi-O Trinity. ** - One of Taki Supreme Type's personal weapons, primarily used by Kamen Rider GeizRevive. **Mugenryuken & Mugen Shield - Mugenryu Taki's personal sword and shield weapon. Suit-equipped weapons: *Titan Killers - Futurering Rock's personal weapon based on Kamen Rider Rock's Titan Crusher. *GBZ Demolition One X - Futurering Grease Blizzard's left arm weapon based on Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard's GBZ Demolition One. *Metal Chain Whip - Futurering Kikai's right arm grapple weapon. *Metallium Shield - Futurering Kikai's shield weapon. Past Kamen Riders' weapons: * - 's personal weapon, pulled out from Auto Vajin (Ride Striker). * - Tajadol Combo's personal weapon, accessed by equipping the Tajadol Combo Ridewatch into the BeyonDriver. Vehicles * ** - motorcycle, transformed from the Agito Ridewatch via BeyonDriver with the Ride Striker. ** - 's motorcycle, transformed from the Faiz Ridewatch via BeyonDriver with the Ride Striker. * (Taki Unit) * - 's Rider Machine, summoned through the Drive Ridewatch. * - Twin go-kart Rider Machines used as armaments for Tridoron, summoned through the Drive Ridewatch. Legend Rider Devices containing the power of Kamen Rider Taki. Used by Diend to summon Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type. }} Relationships * /Kamen Rider Zi-O: * /Kamen Rider Geiz: * : Legend Riders Heisei Riders *G7 Riders: **Goro Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Icarus XYZ: **Anzu Izumi/Kamen Rider G7 Type-S (Aqua): **Reiji Matsushima/Kamen Rider New G7 Icarus: *Space Explorers **Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress: ** /Kamen Rider Mage: ** /Kamen Rider Ryugen: ** /Kamen Rider Mach: ** /Kamen Rider Specter: ** /Kamen Rider Necrom: * /Team Build ** /Kamen Rider Build: ** /Kamen Rider Cross-Z: ** /Kamen Rider Grease: ** /Kamen Rider Rogue: * /Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: * /Kamen Rider Decade: * /Kamen Rider Diend: * /Kamen Rider Blade: * /Kamen Rider Garren: * /Kamen Rider Ouja: Taki absolutely despises Asakura's psychotic and sadistic behavior. She herself is even disgusted at him when Asakura ordered his Contract Monster, to eat Another Ryuki's host alive. Showa Riders * /Kamen Rider Amazon Others * : *Keiichi Karasuma: * : * : * : * : * : *Fubuki Izumi/Kamen Rider Grease Blizzard * /Kamen Rider Woz (II): Although Taki met Woz in a rocky start. She appears at first to be hostile towards him at first given his role as the herald of Oma Zi-O and occasionally scheming alongside with the Time Jackers. Woz also seems to have high regard and respect towards Taki. * /Kamen Rider Woz (I) *Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb Future Riders *Volt/Kamen Rider Volt: *Hayate of the Divine Wind/Kamen Rider Shippu: *Gennosuke Iwatoshi/Kamen Rider Rock: Enemies * ** /Blood Stalk/Kamen Rider Evol *Elpis Corporation **Kaguya Kozuki * **Ray: Taki sees Ray as a serious threat in that the rogue Time Jacker is seeking after Soul Edge. Despite after learning that she is in fact her future adoptive daughter, Reina. Taki refuses to acknowledge Ray/Reina as her adoptive child, and even wishes that the timeline would be better if she never existed, something that shocked Fubuki, her biological future daughter as well as Black Woz and Sougo. ** ** ** - World of Soulcalibur= - Original Timeline= Allies *Natsu: Natsu is Taki's apprentice, whom she protected and supported. The young ninja came to love and respect her mentor; though she often disregarded the clan's rules, Natsu always obeyed Taki. - New Timeline= Allies *Another Taki: Others *Zasalamel: }} }} Gallery SC4 Taki.jpg|Official artwork from Soulcalibur IV Taki QB higher quality.png|Artwork from Queen's Blade Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type (illustration).png|Kamen Rider Taki Genesis Type artwork Kamen Rider Taki Supreme Type (illustration).png|Kamen Rider Taki Supreme Type artwork Taki HUD.png|Taki's face in the Caliber H. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Taki is portrayed by , who previously portrayed Jill from Garo: Makai no Hana. When donning the Victory Armor and Galaxy Armor and as Kamen Rider Taki, her suit actor is |下園 愛弓|Shimozono Ayumi}}, who likewise served as her character's stunt double in her out-of-suit fight scenes. Starting from episode 56 onwards, Shimozono is replaced by |菊池 雄人|Kikuchi Yūto}}, while |人見 早苗|Hitomi Sanae}} does the out-of-suit stunt double in her place as the former went on to work as the suit actor for . Taki's extreme martial arts suit actor is |杉口 秀樹|Sugiguchi Hideki}}, who has previously done extreme martial arts moves for . In the English version of Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time, she is voiced by Cynthia Holloway, who has voiced the character since Soulcalibur III onwards. Etymology Taki's name means "Much Rejoicing", according to the limited edition art book that was released with the pre-orders of Soulcalibur II. Her name is rendered there as 多喜 ( 多 - ta - 'many'; 喜 - ki - 'joy'; 'rejoicing'), instead of 滝 (taki - 'waterfall'). During her transformation into Kamen Rider Taki, the numbers on the smartwatch screen behind her is 21:01:11:09 in "hh:mm:ss:ms" (hour, minutes, seconds, milliseconds) format. The numbers when converted into English letters spells out her name (21 = T''', 1 = '''A, 11 = K''', 9 = '''I). Notes *Taki's Tengen Toppa Evolution is a tribute to the anime mecha series of . Taki is also sporting Simon's star-shaped shades in said form. *The character of Taki in this story is based on the first five Soul series games prior to ''Soulcalibur VI''. **This is due to the fact that she ends up encountering her new timeline counterpart in Taki Gaiden. *The elemental themes of the Victory Armor, the Riders' (based on their specific forms) associated elements, which is then carried on to her Futurering forms, are the following: ** and (Flame Style) represent in addition to their dragon motif. also qualifies, because he also uses fire-based attacks. Futurering Jet Phoenix also embodies this element. ** ( ), later Futurering Aqua Mermaid represent . ** represents , referencing Cyclone'Joker, which is then carried on to Futurering Shippu. ** represents , referencing the . Futurering Shinobi also uses the element of wood as part of 's elemental ninja arts. ** , then Futurering Volt represent . ** (Ground Form), then Futurering Rock represent . ** (Putotyra Combo) represents . Not only OOO sometimes use ice-based attacks, it refers to dinosaurs living during the . Futurering Grease Blizzard is based on a snowmaking machine. ** , , (Magnet States), and represent , which are tied to industrialization for Faiz and Kabuto, along with the respective corporations behind their belts and arsenal - and , respectively. Fourze Magnet States refers to magnetism's ability to draw out metal. Drive is pertinent to each of his form's mechanical traits, along with the being robotic lifeforms. While Futurering Kikai is an android with a robot theme. ** (Ultimate & Rising Ultimate Form), , (Violent Emotion) and represent . Kiva and Ghost are supernatural oriented. Decade Violent Emotion is a reference to Tsukasa being cursed as the "Destroyer of Worlds". Imperial Type Luna is a lunar/nocturnal-based super form **And lastly, ( ) represents . Imperial Type Soleil is a solar/matutinal and diurnal-based super form. *Taki is the second female video game character to become a Kamen Rider, preceded by Samus Aran/Kamen Rider Huntress. **Taki is the first female fighting game character, and the second fighting game character overall to become a Tokusatsu hero, following Street Fighter s Ryu who morphs into in . The only main difference is that Taki first assumed before becoming a full-fledged Rider. *Taki's Rider form shares the same hiragana motif as Geiz. Ironically, her name is written in katakana. *Taki is the only Rider representing with the only distinction to have a unique name for her default form - Genesis Type. *Taki shares the distinction with the likes of and for starting out transforming into a Kamen Rider-like identity before becoming Kamen Riders themselves (Protodrive to Mashin Chaser to Kamen Rider Chaser and Night Rogue to Kamen Rider Rogue, respectively). Unlike Chase and Gentoku, who started out as villains in the first half of their series, Taki is the first heroic example to transition from a pseudo-Kamen Rider to becoming a full-fledged Kamen Rider. *Kamen Rider Taki could be also a homage to as Taki Rider in the manga. *Most of Taki's forns, aside from their corresponding elements, are also tied to natural disasters and weather hazards and phenomenon: **Aqua Mermaid (water) and Volt (lightning): Both are associated to heavy rainfall in different facets. The former represent tsunami (another term for a tidal wave) while the latter is associated to thunder and lightning storms. **Jet Phoenix (fire): Heat-based natural disasters such as droughts and wildfires. **Shippu (wind): Tornadoes, hurricanes, windstorms, etc. **Rock (earth): Geological disasters such as earthquakes, rock and landslides. **Grease Blizzard (ice): Snowstorms, hailstorms, and avalanches. **Imperial Type Soleil (light) is a special case. as it is tied to a solar eclipse. **Imperial Type Luna (darkness) is yet another special case, its moon theme maybe tied to a lunar eclipse. *Taki's Rider form design is based on hybrid smartwatches, like the Fossil Q and Skagen hybrid watches. Her undersuit is an altered version of Geiz's, while her shoulder armor is reused and remolded from Zi-O's Oval Light Tecter. Her overall color scheme and suit design is reminiscent of 's two forms: Hibiki Kurenai and Armed Hibiki. **Her Rider form's color scheme also represents the two current Riders she co-exists with: pink/magenta ( ) and red ( ) **Taki's Futurering forms having elements of Rider Armors could be a reference to hybrid smartwatches lacking the feature to change watch faces like normal smartwatches. However, the only exceptions are Futurering Shinobi and Kikai, both of which are used by Kamen Rider Woz **Her super mode, Imperial Type is based on a sundial, where it tells the time of day by the position of the sun in the sky. Fittingly enough, Imperial Type has two forms - the sun-themed Imperial Type Soleil, and the moon-themed Imperial Type Luna. ***Both Imperial Type Soleil and Luna are a nod to the Hikari (Taiyo Mode and Tsuki Mode) from . **Supreme Type's suit design is based on a quartz clock, a type of clock that uses electronic oscillation regulated from quartz crystals to maintain time. Soul Calibur, the weapon being associated to Supreme Type, has crystal-like elements. It's color scheme is an amalgamation of Rider Form and . *During transformation, the screen of the smartwatch projection behind Taki has the numbers "21:01:11:09" displayed in hour-minute-second-millisecond format (hh:mm:ss:ms). When the numbers are correlated in English letters, it spells out "T-A-K-I", similar to 's numerical naming "453145". *Taki is the first Rider to use a cicada as her Rider form's insect motif. **Her Imperial Type Soleil form is based on a golden sun moth, whereas Imperial Type Luna is to a firefly. **Supreme Type is based on a dragonfly. This makes Taki Supreme Type the first since to be a dragonfly-themed Rider, and the first to be a final form. *Taki's Futurering forms also contain elements of other tokusatsu characters created by : **Jet Phoenix and Aqua Mermaid, as G7 Icarus XYZ and Type-S (Aqua) are siblings, they are expies to the original , and from the . **Volt's design is taken from elements of . **Shippu is a direct homage to the of . **Rock's design also has aspects of , one of the three protagonists of . *Taki is the first female ninja to become a Rider, discounting Kamen Rider Huntress , the latter being her final form adopting a ninja motif, and is the chronologically, the second ninja Rider since , she would be followed by . **Since Taki is a Rider who is now representing the , this makes her and Rentaro to be the two of the known ninja Riders to appear in the story. *Taki Genesis Type's Time Supernova finisher is similar to 's Machine Gun Spike and Hyper Critical Sparking, most especially with the latter's the delayed reaction effect. *Taki is the only user to have a unique transformation sequence of her own and different from , as it involves kicking the "Rider" icon to trigger the transformation. **In addition, her transformation that has her kicking the "Rider" icon after closing the BeyonDriver is similar to that of 's transformation into Kamen Rider Lazer (Turbo). **Taki, so far, is currently the only Rider who also use normal Ridewatches on the BeyonDriver. ***Most of Taki's Ridewatch Break finishers has her spawn any Rider Armor's or the original Rider's suit equipment before executing finishers (i.e., FaizArmor's Leg Band Plate R & Pointer 555 and Ryuki's Drag Claw) is similar to Ultraman Victory's UlTrans, where the Ultra equips his right arm with a monster's parts. *Taki Supreme Type's helmet also features an exposed mouth-sculpted mouthplate, calling back to . *Exclusively to the story, Taki is the second wielder of Soul Calibur, after Chai Xianghua who wields the sword in the form of Krita-Yuga. *Taki has met her counterparts more than any Rider with 2 times and different versions: **First, she encounters her new timeline counterpart upon learning of her old timeline is rebooted. Since then, Taki would encounter her NT counterpart throughout the story where she deals with characters that her counterpart would confront. **Second, she encounters her future self from Oma Zi-O's timeline to give her the BeyonDriver. *Mugenryu Taki also draws elements and derivation of future Riders/Miridewatches used to access the form: **Volt: Electrokinesis. **Shippu: Flight and aerokinesis. **Rock: Superhuman strength. **Shinobi: Element manipulation. **Quiz: Telepathy, telekinesis, psychic shield. **Kikai: Highly durable armor. **Ginga: Cosmokinesis and 's black hole creation. **Mugenryu himself: Nigh-omnipotent powers, immortality and ability to exist outside of time. See also *Another Taki - Taki's counterpart in the Soulcalibur VI timeline. *Taki (future) - Taki's future self from the year 2068. * - A similarly named character from the original series, who became a Rider of his own in . Appearances * ''Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time **Season 1 ***Episode 02: King of Time ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 03: Another Taki ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 04: Takeshi Asakura ~A.D. 2002~ ***Episode 05: Final Vent ~A.D. 2002~ ***Episode 06: The Sengoku Bodyguard ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 07: Sword Dance ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 08: Oracle from Hephaestus ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 09: The Path of Heaven ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 10: Cast Off ~A.D. 2006~ ***Episode 11: The Prayer of Orb ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 12: Wake Up! ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 13: Break the Chain ~A.D. 2008~ ***Episode 14: Reincarnation ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 15: The Zasalamel Report ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 16: Samus Returns ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 17: Mekki-Maru ~A.D. 1584~ ***Episode 18: Gel-O-Fury ~A.D. 1584~ ***Episode 19: The Seal Is Complete! ~A.D. 1583~ ***Episode 20: The Azure Knight ~A.D. 1584~ ***Episode 21: Aval Organization ~A.D. 1584~ ***Episode 22: The Agent in Black ~A.D. 1584~ ***Episode 23: Ace of Spades ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 24: Blade Brave ~A.D. 2004~ ***Episode 25: The Woz Report ~A.D. 2018~ (archive footage) ***Episode 26: Ling-Sheng Su ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 27: Edge Master ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 28: Krita-Yuga ~A.D. 1584~ ***Episode 29: With An Engraved Oath ~A.D. 1584~ ***Episode 30: My Mother's Wish ~A.D. 1584~ ***Episode 31: Decade vs. Orb! ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 32: Jet-black Bounty Hunter ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 33: DCD On the Road ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 34: Full Throttle! ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 35: Surprise Drive ~A.D. 2014~ ***Episode 36: Genesis ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 37: Merry Christmas! ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 38: Secrets ~A.D. 2068~ ***Episode 39: King of the Ring ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 40: Echoing Dark Hunter ~A.D. 2005~ ***Episode 41: Awaken the Soul ~A.D. 2001~ ***Episode 42: Let's Go-On! ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 43: 10 Years Grand Prix ~A.D. 2018~ ***Episode 44: Be My Valentine ~A.D. 1584~ ***Episode 45: Another Decade ~A.D. 1583~ ***Episode 46: Captain Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 47: The End of Cervantes ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 48: Blackout ~A.D. 2025~ ***Episode 49: Judgment's Thunder ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 50: Blizzard Revived ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 51: Cain and Abel ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 52: Wind Priestess ~A.D. 1589~ ***Episode 53: Divine Wind ~A.D. 2031~ ***Episode 54: AMAZONZ ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 55: Alpha and Omega ~A.D. 2016~ ***Episode 56: Rock Bottom ~A.D. 2089~ ***Episode 57: Rock 'n' Roll ~A.D. 2089~ ***Episode 58: Dandy of the Seas ~A.D. 1583~ ***Episode 59: The Torrents of Time ~A.D. 1583~ ***Episode 60: Treasure Sniper Diend ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 61: Hell Guardian Voldo ~A.D. 1585~ ***Episode 62: Spirit Sword ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 63: The Shooting Star's Trail ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 64: Seeds of Betrayal ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 65: Zi-O vs. Zi-O ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 66: Traitor Among Us ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 67: Time Jackers Divided ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 68: Do-or-Die Rescue! ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 69: Peacemaker Taki ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 70: End of the Line ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 71: Decade Returns ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 72: Checkmate ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 73: Reckoning ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 74: Road to Osthreinsburg ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 75: The Azure Nightmare ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 76: Battle for Soul Edge ~A.D. 1586~ ***Episode 77: Oma's Day: The Evil Seed ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 78: Oma's Day: Great Malfested War ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 79: Darkest Hour ~A.D. 2019~ ***Episode 80: Aftermath ~A.D. 2019~ **Season 2 ***Episode 81: A.D. 2019: Corruption ***Episode 82: A.D. 2019: Azwel the Savior ***Episode 83: A.D. 2019: Trinity Appears! ***Episode 84: A.D. 2019: A New Nightmare Begins ***Episode 85: A.D. 1975: Stronger × Strongest! ***Episode 86: A.D. 2019: Amanogawa Astral Fissure ***Episode 87: A.D. 1974: Amazon's Final Moments ***Episode 88: A.D. 1988: Child of the Sun Black RX! ***Episode 89: A.D. 1987: Sun and Moon! ***Episode 90: A.D. 1583: Nobleman in Exile ***Episode 91: A.D. 1589: Perfect World }} External Links *Taki on Soul Calibur Wiki **Taki/Original Timeline in Soulcalibur Wiki for the character's Original Timeline entry. *Taki on Queen's Blade Wiki Category:Allies Category:Heroines Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations Vol. 3: Fates Intertwined Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossover-exclusive Character Category:Rivals Category:Female Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Protagonists Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Female